1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated glass articles, particularly to a coated glass article having a high oxidation resistance and a high abrasion and scratch resistance, and a method for manufacturing the coated glass article.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass may be coated with a thin reflective coating (e.g., silver layer, aluminum layer or copper layer) to have the properties of high visible light transmission and a high heat resistance. However, the coatings may have a low oxidation resistance and a low abrasion and scratch resistance.
Polythene films are often attached to the coatings to protect the coatings from abrasions and scratches. However, the polythene films may be thrown off from the coating during installation or use, and then the polythene films are not reusable. The polythene films are not bio-degradable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.